youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Will Clarke
Will Clarke was the half-fang vampire boyfriend of Ingrid Dracula Series 2 In "Love Bites", the character Will Clarke is introduced. Along with the other teens in the show, Will attends Stokely Grammar and appears to be a very popular boy there. He is shown to be a capable artist, and good at woodwork. In his first episode, he proves himself to be different from the other boys at Stokely Grammar as he does not fawn over Ingrid. At first, Ingrid views him as an annoyance, but quickly finds herself falling for him and, after dancing at the Valentines Ball, the two become a couple, despite the disgust Ingrid had shown in series one at the idea of dating a breather. Will and Ingrid continue to date for the rest of the series, though Will is unaware of the dangers faced by Ingrid's growing vampire powers. In "Eclipse", Will and Ingrid arrange to go out on a date during the time of the eclipse, as this is the only time when Ingrid can leave the castle without the Count coming after her it appears. They go to see a film called "Vampire Vixen 3", much to Ingrid's dislike, as she does not see why the female vampires portrayed on screen do not just simply bite their victim and get it over with, rather than playing mind games. This leads to Will saying that he would enjoy going out with a vampire, finding the combination of looks and danger to be 'deadly.' This admission by Will leads Ingrid to reveal that she is a vampire, and although Will nods at this, he quickly laughs, believing her to be making it up. When Ingrid shows him her fangs he becomes scared, and tries to leave, which only ends in Ingrid biting him. In the next episode we are shown that from the bite Will has been turned into a vampire, referred to as a 'Half-Fang' though Will does not like this terminology, claiming that he's as good a vampire as the next one, and is now living with the Dracula family. Whether or not it is known by the school, or his family, who are never seen or mentioned on screen, is unknown. Will seems to enjoy his life as a vampire, providing Ingrid with the attention and love she had needed and wanted throughout her life. Upon becoming a vampire Will becomes more confrontational, picking fights with the world's second most powerful vampire. In the end, it is this new reckless impulse that costs Will his new life, as, during the Slayer attack in "The Chosen One", he jumps out from behind the safety of the barrier, and is slain. Minutes after Will's death, and moments after the mind wipe, Ingrid avenges Will's death, by sitting on the throne, and leaving Vlad and the Count to die. Series 3 He is seen several times in flashbacks in Series 3, the main ones being in episode 9, Therapy. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Male Vampires Category:Male Characters